Tua'kal
Outskirts of Thunder Bluff, Mulgore |blood= |alias= *Tua (by Zin'tani) *Son of Dakkar'jin |title= The Renewed |signature= |hidep= |race= Troll (Undead) |gender=Male |height= |hair=Black |eyes=Blue |skin=Light blue |hidef= |family=*Dakkar'jin (father) *Zin'tani (sister) *Zah'ki (love-interest) |job= |house= |loyalty=Horde :Darkspear Tribe :Darkspear Rebellion Scourge (formerly) }} Tua'kal is a troll Death Knight and member of the Darkspear Tribe. He is the younger brother of Zin'tani and the son of Dakkar'jin. At a young age, Tua'kal became a builder for his tribe and created huts throughout the Darkspear Islands. After the murlocs invaded the Darkspear homeland, Tua'kal taught himself how to use various melee weapons and poisons for defensive purposes. Characters involved in Tua'kal's backstory: Zin'tani: '''sister, alive '''Dakkar'jin: '''father, alive '''Zah'ki: '''love interest, alive '''Zul'rek: '''enemy, presumed missing '''Rin'dali: '''former enemy, alive '''Ashtaar''': friend, alive '''Nalfon: friend, alive Xunkarii: friend, alive Biography Early life Tua'kal spent the first twenty three years of his life on the Darkspear Islands. It was on the Broken Isles that Tua'kal first met Zah'ki: as a youngster, the future zulfi was temporarily adopted by his father Dakkar'jin. Tua'kal revelled in Zah'ki's presence, and every day meant another day spent in her company rather than being watched by his older sister, the priestess Zin'tani. Being of little importance in Darkspear society due to his age, Tua'kal became a builder of moderate skill, and helped to build huts across the Broken Isles. He did not participate in the fighting when the Murlocs invaded the Darkspear home. New Home Tua'kal was a young rogue when his entire family left in the orginal fleet led by Thrall on its way to the shores of Kalimdor. He assisted in the construction of the orcish city of Orgrimmar, and later dwelt there with the recently ordained Ambassador Dakkar'jin. Tua'kal loved Orgrimmar like he had never loved the Broken Isles, and became rather fond of the orcs. He learnt much of their politcal intrigue (especially the tension surrounding Garrosh Hellscream and Thrall), and it was this knowledge that led to his father inducting him into the crafts of the rogue. Infused with purpose, and perhaps seeking to find the paths of greatness that his sister so easily tread. Tua'kal took to his training with a zeal that suprised everyone, especially hs father. Tua'kal seemed to develop a bloodlust, rejoicing in the mess of body parts he created whenever he stuck his daggers into flesh. In order to counteract these bloodlust yearnings, Dakkar'jin ordered Tu a'kal to travel the world rather than participate in political assassinations. Tua'kal consequently travelled around Durotar, the Barrens, and Mulgore (where he frequently visited his sister in Thunder Bluff) before the dark hand of tragedy grasped him. Zah'ki and Scorned Love Soon Tua'kal happened across his childhood friend, the zulfi Zah'ki. Tua'kal quickly developed feelings for the young zulfi, but she was already in a relationship with the shaman Zul'rek. Eventually Zah'ki fell pregnant, and despite his jealousy, Tua'kal felt a duty to protect Zah'ki at all costs. Though Tua'kal, in uncharacteristic restraint, never revealed his feelings to Zah'ki, he never made a secret of it either, heaping flattery upon compliment on Zah'ki. The zulfi however, either ignored these not-too-subtle advances, or failed to recognise them for what they were. Tua'kal became increasingly frustrated, and revealed his emotion to his sister, Zin'tani, who counselled her brother to stay away from Zah'ki until he could get his emotions under control. Tua'kal did not take his sister's advice, instead taking to stalking Zah'ki - making a point to sharpen his daggers whenever he saw Zul'rek with her. His plan was to kill Zul'rek and take Zah'ki for his own, however, events did not transpire according to his plan. Tua'kal's Death It was a delightful afternoon in Mulgore, for the most part, and Tua'kal had just visited Zin'tani when he heard that Zah'ki and Rin'dali were seen to be having a minor argument outside the city. Furious with Rin'dali for daring to treat Zah'ki so, Tua'kal sped across the mesas, takng the lift and cloaking himself, eventually coming upon the pair in the midst of a heated argument. Not knowing what the argument was about, Tua'kal crept up and listened closer, coming close to Rin'dali just as he took his axe and slashed Zah'ki across the chest. Blind with rage at seeing the object of his affections lying seemingly dead on the ground, Tua'kal stealthily came behind the older warrior and put his daggers to Rin'dali's throat. A struggle ensued, and Rin'dali smashed Tua'kal up against a tree trunk in an effort to dislodge the rogue. Tua'kal dropped one of his prized daggers, and, unable to thus properly defend himself, was struck down by Rin'dali's axe. The warrior fled the scene of his crime, leaving Tua'kal and Zah'ki to their respective fates. Zah'ki, however, stirred, and witnessed Tua'kal's death, hearing the truth finally with his last words, "Za'hki...I alawehs be lovehn joo..." Zah'ki's injuries were extensive, but a passing druid by the name of Kanja came upon her in the nick of time. Though inexperienced, he attempted to heal Zah'ki as best he could, but for Tua'kal he could do nothing. He entered his bear form and bore both an unconscious Zah'ki and the body of Tua'kal back to Thunder Bluff. Zah'ki asked Kanja to take the rogues body to the Pools of Vision, to which the druid readily agreed, perhaps motivated by Zah'ki's evident grief. (from the article "Zin'tani") Rebirth? Tua'kal's spirit floated in a kind of perpetual limbo for agonising days. Semi conscious, Tua'kal was able to guide his spirit form to the Pools of Vision, where he communicated briefly with Zin'tani. Later, his spririt was tugged upon, resulting in Tua'kal being forcefully moved across the ocean to the Eastern Plaguelands. Just in time, Zin'tani (not knowing what was happening to the soul of her brother) managed to complete a ritual using the fabled Flame of the Necroscarm which momentarily halted Tua'kal's spirit from its relentless march. An unconscious Zin'tani did not witness the conversation between Zah'ki and Tua'kal's spirit, a conversation that revealed to Zah'ki the horrifying truth: that Tua'kal's spirit was being borne by an entity of immense power towards the death-knight fortress of Acherus. Later, when Zin'tani was conscious again she immediately cast out, and learnt that Tua'kal's spirit had been claimed by the Lich King. Death Knight Tua'kal's spirit was tortured and scarred deeply, and forced into a body not Tua'kal's own. Tua'kal became a death knight, and served the Lich King willingly. However, events preceeding and including the liberation of the Knights of the Ebon Blade from the control of the Lich King saw Tua'kal regain his memories (previously lost). A diary, written during Tua'kal's 25 day ordeal in Acherus, can be found on the Wyrmrest Accord webiste. A link is proved in the section "External Links" below. Zah'ki Redux After searching for a long time, Tua'kal finally found Zah'ki again, in Orgrimmar. A conversation followed, in which Tua'kal was informed that Rin'dali had recently been killed. Angered that he would never get his revenge on the warrior, Tua'kal nonetheless controlled his passions, explaining to Zah'ki that it was his passions that had got him killed in the first place. It was then that Tua'kal admitted that he had been stalking Zah'ki before he died. Though shocked, Zah'ki nonetheless remained friendly with Tua'kal, and eventually convinced him to try and find his original body, that she might find a way to return him to it. Relectantly, Tua'kal agreed - he viewed his transformation in to a death knight to be his punishment for letting his passions get out of control, something that he realised Dakkar'jin was trying to teach him about by sending him in to the world, away from Orgrimmar. Nonetheless, Tua'kal joined Zah'ki in travelling to Thunder Bluff. Going to the Pools of Vision, they found no trace of Tua'kal's body, except for charred earth at the edge of a pool and a scrap of burnt leather floating in the water. Zah'ki went to Zin'tani briefly while Tua'kal attempted to look for more signs of his body. Zin'tani confirmed that Dakkar'jin had asked Zin'tani to ritually burn Tua'kal's body using the rituals of the priesthood of Lukou. Zin'tani had complied. Zah'ki, however, remained hopeful of finding some way to retrieve the body from the ashes it was reduced to, in order to once more restore Tua'kal to his own body. Rituals and Sacrifices Zah'ki did not give up - far from it. Instead she searched endlessly for some way to restore Tua'kal to his original body - only to be beaten to the chase by Zin'tani herself. A meeting between the two revealed that Zin'tani had come across a method by which Tua'kal could be given a body - not his original, but an entirely new form devoid of decay and death. Zah'ki warmed to the idea immediately, but was concerned about the magical requirements of the ritual Zin'tani proposed. Zin'tani assured Zah'ki that, while the magic needed would be immense, there would be no physical danger to Zah'ki or anyone else that joined her in ther ritual. Zah'ki gathered to her side two allies, Nal'fon the shaman and Xunkarii the priest. The three trolls would provide the magical component neccessary to build Tua'kal's new body from magic. And yet more was needed - blood. Rin'dali - by this time cured of his strange madness - met with Zah'ki and agreed to share his blood for the ritual. A mere pint of his blood was required, and this fact, coupled with a lingering guilt over what had happened to Tua'kal, compelled Rin'dali to assist the younger troll. The ritual participants, Tua'kal, Zin'tani, and the rogue Ashtaar (who came along to make sure nothing happened to Rin'dali) all met at the Pools of Vision, where Tua'kal's body had originally been taken by the druid Kanja. Zin'tani explained the ritual to the participants: Zah'ki was to cut Rin'dali's arm and let the blood flow into the pool over Tua'kal's body, while using her magics to guide the magic to the will of the gathering. Xunkarii was required to heal Rin'dali if things went badly, as well as provide a tether to the world of the living should Zah'ki lose control. Nal'fon was asked to provide magic from three elements, fire, water and earth. Zin'tani could not partake in the ritual herself as her blood tie to Tua'kal could have potentially endangered them all. Magical Intent The ritual began smoothly, with Ashtaar the only witness to all that was going on. Zah'ki cut Rin'dali's arm, and his blood flowed into the water around Tua'kal, who was completely submerged. Zah'ki concentrated on the blood and nothing else while Nal'fom called to his command all the power of the three elements he could muster. Xun'karii, as requested, kept a watchful eye on Zah'ki and Rin'dali. After a few moments, Tua'kal began to shudder with the magical energy pulsating through his body, before coming to a halt suddenly and relaxing once more. It was at this point that the magical energy had finally filtered throughout every cell in Tua'kal's body, and was starting to strip away the diseased form he inhabited. From the inside, magical energies tore away cells, replacing them with new cells contructed with Rin'dali's blood as a basis. Slowly at first, and then quicker as more cells were constructed and thus energy created, the body was replaced with a new, living body - the ritual was a success. Tua'kal, however, opened his eyes to chaos. Chaos Ensues Rin'dali had been cut too deep by Zah'ki after all, perhaps because of Rin'dali's own assertations that Zah'ki should cut further. The blood loss that Rin'dali incurred was massive, and Xunkarii could not keep up with the healing required. When Tua'kal rose from the water in his new body, Rin'dali collapsed into the water, Ashtaar running to his side in panic. Likewise, due to the increase in magic required to turn Rin'dali's blood to her will, Zah'ki collapsed. She was immedietely dragged out of the water by Tua'kal. Seeing the girl would be fine, Tua'kal too rushed to Rin'dali's aid - but he needn't have bothered. Ashtaar, in her distress, had somehow tapped into a power no one knew she had, healing Rin'dali's injury. Though not present at the time, a recount of the ritual to Zin'tani by both Tua'kal and Zah'ki caused the older Priestess to research the matter further. Zin'tani is unsure what occured with Ashtaar, believing the magic to be either that of priests or even potentially druidic, although the latter she has a hard time believing. Remorse? As Rin'dali lay recovering in the waters of the Pools of Vision, Tua'kal sat down briefly. As he ran his rand behind himself, he felt something metallic. Turning around, he noticed a sword lying on the ground. Picking it up, he noticed an inscription on the blade. His face furrowed in concentration as he walked over to Rin'dali - those gathered mistook the concentration for anger, especially Ashtaar, who glared at Tua'kal threateningly. However, Tua'kal did not intend to do any harm to Rin'dali, instead merely out that the sword was named Remorse according to the words inscribed on the blade. He then apologised to Rin'dali for any bad blood that may have been caused by his actions towards the older warrior. Rin'dali likewise apologised, and the two smiled at one another. The simmering resentmentand distrust between the two completely evaporated at that point. Questions Tua'kal's new body is something of a mystery for Zin'tani, who was not expecting Tua'kal's body to be so strong, or so powerful. Instead she rather expected that the new body would be rather weak, and that Tua'kal would need to do some training in order to get back in shape. When she saw Tua'kal's new body for the first time she was deeply unsettled by how poerful it actually was, and she set out ot investigate. Her investigations into the ritual and how it was performed let her no-where until she focused on the blood of Rin'dali. Long suspecting the warrior to be of greater power than he has shown, Zin'tani has resolved to speak with Rin'dali in order to find out if anything in his blood could have affected Tua'kal's new form. Quotes "Why does eht alawehs have ta be your way, mon? Why can eht not be done de wey I wan' ta be doin' eht?" "Zah'ki...I alawehs be lovin' joo..." "Our minds fully detatched themselves from Arthas' grip at that moment. We saw for ourselves, and we thought for ourselves. And I suddenly remembered everything." Trivia Tua was the first character that the player created on Wyrmrest Accord in October of 2009. Tua was created in order for the player to play alongside his real life girlfriend, Relinda, who also plays Zah'ki. Originally, Tua was indeed a rogue. The events described in Tua'kal's death were acted out by the player and Zah'ki in full. See also *Zin'tani *Dakkar'jin External links * The Diary of Tua'kal on the Wyrmrest Accord website Category:Horde Category:Rogue Category:Troll Category:Horde Death Knight Category:Death Knight Category:Cleanup Category:2010 Category:2016